


Korra X Jinora short fic because YES.

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I need help, Jus a little smut :3, Smut but not that much, Tenzin doesn't know anything ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), They're book 4 age dude for fuck sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Korra and Jinora are having a relaxing time together.





	Korra X Jinora short fic because YES.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Its's Korra and Jinora with book 4 age if you want to know. This one is really short but at least i'm insinuating that they'll have sex ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

After passing through so many things, Jinora can finally just read her books beneath a tree like a normal person, the wind gently blowing her face, even the climate was nice, so peaceful, it would be like all the other times, if she wasn't on Korra lap.

 

"Why did you put me in this position?" Korra have been resting her chin on the top of the Jinora's head nuzzling it since she was sitting between her legs.

 

"It's easier for me to read with you" She answered lazily wrapping her arms around the girl's body.

 

"Come on, you're not even paying attention to the book."

 

"Yes i am."

 

"No you're not."

 

"Just let me beeeee. Are you uncomfortable?" She gave Jinora a little squeeze making her blush.

 

"Who said i am...?" The airbender tried to focus on her book just to hide her embarrassment.

 

"You like it don't you?" Korra couldn't help but smile.

 

"You're such a dork sometimes..."

 

She freezed as she felt a pleasurable sensation on the side of her neck slowy going near to her throat, oh raava, she never gets tired of kissing her in the most sensitive spots?

 

"K-Korra... i have to finish this book."

 

"Then finish the book..." 

 

Her kisses became longer with slow licks then sucking the skin down her jaw probably leaving a hickey, Jinora bit her lip hoping she could ignore the mess that Korra was doing on her neck, pressing they bodies together while her left hand found itself under the younger girl's shirt.

 

"I-i can't like this."

 

"Too bad." The Southerner hand was now caressing one of the airbender's breasts while a whole arm was wrapped around her belly holding it tight like chains "In the bright side..." she came closer to the an ear "Don't you think this is better than read an old book...?" Every single word sended shivers down Jinora spine who couldn't stop herself from gasping.

 

"Korra! w-we can't do it here!"

 

"Why not...?"

 

"Somebody will see us you airbrain!"

 

"Oh, yeah sure." Korra stopped playing with the breast "So, wanna bring it to my room?"

 

"That was the best idea you had today." Jinora had to chuckle.

 

"Well then! Let's go!" The airbender could only giggle as Korra lifted her up and carried her bridal style to her room making sure that nobody saw them.

 

"You're really persistent aren't you?" Jinora said trying to hold her laugh. Then a grin took hold of the Southerner's lips before responding.

 

"The avatar aways gets what she wants!"

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you Kai :3


End file.
